In Loving Memory
by Jenny-sm
Summary: A tribute to our dear Sirius Black....
1. In Loving Memory

A/N: I still can't believe that Padfoot is dead. I was in denial for a little while and I guess I'm finally believing that he is truly gone. I wrote this poem in memory of Sirius. I love you, Sirius! I'm not very good at poetry but I have done my best in this poem. I hope that you will give me your thoughts about it. Flame it if you don't like it!  
  
A Tribute to Sirius Black  
  
Sirius Black was your name,  
  
I loved your beautiful, glittering black eyes,  
  
And your long fiery mane,  
  
Poor guy, you were betrayed by one of Lord Voldie's spies.  
  
Your family consisted of dark wizards,  
  
Nevertheless, you remained good,  
  
You lived in a lonely, cold blizzard,  
  
But strong, you stood.  
  
That horrible night,  
  
You got into a terrrible fight,  
  
You fought with bravery, you fought with might,  
  
Everywhere there were dazzling red lights.  
  
You wore a smile on your handsome face,  
  
Deaf you were to your friends' wails,  
  
You fell back with uttermost grace,  
  
Into the mysterious veil.  
  
Now you're lost forever,  
  
It's time to say goodbye,  
  
But you will not be forgotten, never,  
  
Oh, but why did you have to die?  
  
I'll never stop asking why. A/N: Review!!! Please! My life depends on your reviews!!! 


	2. I'm the last Marauder

**I'm the last Marauder….**

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. I really love you guys. I'm so glad that they are so many Sirius fans out there and here is another poem, dedicated to all Sirius fans. It's from Remus's point of view. 

I sit here all alone,

In this dark gloomy house,

It's cold here; it chills to the bone,

It's quiet here, there's not even a squeak of a mouse,

The house is still,

There are shadows lurking in every corner,

A dead potted plant sits on the windowsill,

Everything is black, just like the mourners.

Everyday, I'll reminisce about our Hogwart days,

Just before we went our own separate ways,

Remember that we were the most notorious gang?

Everywhere we go, people would tremble in fear,

We would be proud of the praises that some people sang,

But poor Snivellius would always get jeered.

We much fun, I don't know where to start,

I remember that I would watch Peter dart,

or hear James' disgusting fart,

I remember that big green wart,

That you put into Snivellius' favourite egg tart.

Do you remember that girl who was rotten to the core?

Like you, her hair as black as soot,

She was the first girl you ever cared for,

You used to wait on her hand and foot,

But unfortunately for you, she thought you were a toy,

You were her little servant boy.

Without fail, every night,

We would go out and play,

In the silvery moonlight,

"Don't worry Remus! We won't get caught!" you used to say,

Is was such a queer sight,

A wolf, mouse, stag,

And a dog, whose tail will always wag,

Aimless and carefree,

We would roam around,

Sniffing and touching everything we see,

And investigating every sound.  

The Great Hall was where used to have our meals,

We'd start food fights,

Make bets and deals,

I, the party pooper, didn't think it was right.

Everywhere we go, we'd be together,

I was always the responsible one,

James was the smart one,

Peter was the obedient one,

And you were the playful one,

We called ourselves the Marauders, we _were _one.

I never thought that I would be,

The very last and remaining Marauder,

All of you have left me,

James, Sirius and even Little Peter,

We had such good times,

Thank you so much,

For being there,

For being my friends.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by adding a review! It doesn't have to be a good one… Flamers are welcome too!


	3. Cracks will never dissapear

A/N: This is from Harry's point of view. It's different from the other two poems I wrote. Hope you like this free verse poem. Sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy!!!

Tracing the cracks on the two-way mirror,

I think of you, Sirius,

Then I get angry,

Was it my fault?

If only I weren't so gullible,

If only I did I was told,

I have a million ifs but no answer,

Then confusion sets in,

Why did you come?

Why were you willing to sacrifice yourself for me?

Why didn't you stay hidden?

If only I knew,

I wish I could turn back time,

Go back when I was happy,

Back when Dudley was my biggest problem,

Go back before everything happened,

Change the past,

Although a broken mirror can be repaired,

But the cracks will always remain,

This mirror has thought me a lesson,

I will never forget,

I am now ready to let go,

But I will never forget you.

A/N: Wow. Can't believe I wrote all this. If you want more, please click that little review button on your left. ^-^ Thanks! Love ya!


	4. Tangled Emotions

A/N: I went back to my work and I had a heart attack when I read the third poem, the one from Harry's point-of-view. I doubt I'll get much reviews now that Harry Potter mania has died down a long time ago. I do hope that some people will read it and tell me whether I should replace the third chapter with this one.

* * *

I trace the angry cracks

That run down the two way mirror

It shows the deep emotions

I have underneath this hard exterior

Mixed emotions tangle up inside me

Anger, sadness, depression and confusion

Every time I close my eyes, you're all I see

I watch it again and again, the same vision

When I go to bed at night, I hear your voice

Every joke, lesson, advice and conversation

I hear you telling me that I had a choice

After you cleared everything with an explanation

I close my eyes, tried to stop the hot, heavy tears,

Little droplets fall one by one onto the dry, dusty floor,

I tried to stop thinking of times when you were here

And tried to not feel the pain that's so hard to ignore

A voice in my head tells me that I was wrong,

I should have listened, should have been strong.

Overwhelming emotions made it easy to manipulate my mind,

I never should have been so rash, emotions made me blind

I should be sentenced to death for what I have done,

But what has been done cannot be undone.

There's nothing I can do except honour your memory.

Rest in peace, Sirious, I'll keep you forever with me

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I replace the third one with this? Btw, I happen to be extremely stupid so can someone tell me how I can publish poems in stanzas? 


End file.
